The Story Of A Girl
by Freya The Chobit
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends live outside a small village but while looking for sum fire wood he find something very very different
1. Fire wood

The stroy of a girl

Chapter 1

Inuyasha, Mioku and Sango we all sitting around the fire. They had just got done eating and were really sleepy. hat do you exspect from two 12 year old boys and a 10 year old girl who had been working all day. Yes these kids worked very hard, none of them had parents and there home was a hurt they built outside of a small ton. The all had lost there parents do the villages had them so side ork and they'd get payed for it. The were not poor but not rich, the had the money they needed to get them hat they needed to have. THey all were the bets of friends since they were younger. Inuyasha was always his rude self, Miroku falloing every girl in sight, and sango keeping him out of trouble. Inuyasha poked at the fire.

" Im going to get some wood," he said starting up. Sango just nodded and Miroku did the same. Inuyasha left and wandered deeper into the woods then he normaly would at night. He picked up a few sticks when something caught his eye. He turned around and there as a girl laying asleep on a solf pile of grass. He didn't kno if she was sleeping or dead or anything. He bent downa dn got close to her face. He looked at her for some time. She looked to be about Sangos age and looked very beating up. Her face as dirty and she had cuts here and there. Her wavey black hair as dirty too. The girl took a deep breath. Inuyasha stood up.

" Well shes not dead.." he mumbled to himself. 'She doesnt look like any of the girls from the village' he thought. The girl opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha, she jumped up adn said nothing. She as weaing a old sheded kimono that was black and silver. She just looked at Inuyasha with wode eyes. By this time Sango cmae though thr trees and didnt see the girl.

" Inuyasha whats taking you so long with the-" she stopped when she saw her. She saw what Inuyasha did. She looked at Inuyasha who did not say anythign to the girl, then back at the girl" Who are you..?" Sango asked. The girl looked up Weakly at Sango and before she could answer, she colapsed. Miroku cam threw the woods.

" You guys what are you-" He saw the girl too.

" Well lets get her back to camp" Sango said.

Sorry short capter plzplzplzpzlplzplzzzzzzzzzzzzz reveiw! it really makes my day! and I havent had a good day...WEll thanks ill try to have the next chap up tmr or the next day.


	2. kagome

THe story of a Girl\

Chapter 2

I would like to thank, iLvsimplepln2 and rayluva4 for revieing! It Really makes my day! Thanks again and keep it up everyone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lat time...

" Inuyasha whats taking you so long with the-" she stopped when she saw her. She saw what Inuyasha did. She looked at Inuyasha who did not say anythign to the girl, then back at the girl" Who are you..?" Sango asked. The girl looked up Weakly at Sango and before she could answer, she colapsed. Miroku came threw the woods.

" You guys what are you-" He saw the girl too.

" Well lets get her back to camp" Sango said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sum set and night came. They took the girl and layed her by the fire on a mat. She till had not woken up from when they brought her home. They all stayed outside to wait for her to wake up and make sure she was okay. She looked very skinny and pale.

" I wonder were she came from, I mean they're arn't that many kids in the village we know them all," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha and Sango.

" I know its stange we dont normaly see many visitors here" Sango said tossing some more fire wood on the fire. Inuyasha just looked in the fire not talking. Miroku noticed this and asked him,

" Well inuyasha what do you think? You don't seem to have much to say," Inuyasha just looked up at them.

" It doesnt really matter to me..." He looked away stubbornly." Once she's awake we'll just let her go on her way, she's no worry of mine." Sango and Miroku just looked down and sighed.

" You never show any comapption Inuyasha," Sango said standing up. " She doesnt look well at all, these no way you can just send her off!"

" Wanna bet!" Inuyahsa yelled stading up too. Miroku stood between them.

"C'mon guys cut it out lets just see what happens huh?" Sango and Inuyasha pushed him out of the way and they starting hitting each other and pulling the other ones hair and yelling and so on. Miroku was still laying on the ground form being thrown down. He looked at tehe girl laying the on mat, she slightly moved and slowly opened her eyes. He eys grew wide as she looked to see two people hitting each other and someone two inches from her face, Miroku. " Well hi!" Miroku said smiling. THe girl gasp and sat up pushing herself back away from him. Sango and Inuyasha froze.

" She's awake," Sango said walking over to her. The girl backed away form Sango frightened. Sango stoped and nelt down a few feet away from the girl that now was pressed agiant a tree. She looked very scard and confused.

" Hmp..." Inuyasha sat by the fire and watched.

" Hi there, Im Sango and this is Miroku and Inuyasha. Are you alright..?" Sango staid trying to calm her down. The girl took a few moments then answered in a solf vocie.

" I'm...just tired..." She mumbled. THey all looked at her but she just looked at the ground.

" You look hungy, here have something to eat." Miroki saida and brought over some rice balls they got in the village to her. She timidly took them and ate them.

" But..but..but those are mine!" Inuyasha said and stood up.

" Inuyasha don't be so greedy it looks like she has not eaten in days.." Sango said bringing her some water to drink. Inuyasha just sat down.

" hmp.." he said looking away. " Im going to bed."

" yeah it is getting late lets all go to bed," Sango said. " you can sleep on my mat tonight you look so tired." The girl silently fallowed Sango and they all went to bed. The girl layed there awake for a few moments wandering. " By the way, whats your name?" Sango asked.

" Kagome..." She said and shut her eyes to sleep. Inyasha over heard the talk.

" stupied girl.." he mumbled to himself and went off to sleep

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks for the rewveis everyone it make me feels so good that people are reading my stories! plz give me your thought and reveiw! everyone ho does will get thanked at the beggining of the next chapter I try to update everyday but the latest the next day thanks again!


	3. Memories

THe story of a girl

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kagome was the first one to wake up. She looked around and saw everyone alseep. She sat up and crawled over to the fire. She sat there for a while and stared into it for a while. The fire flickered and the sun stsrted shinning warm morning beems over the ground. Inuyasha a few momoents latter woke up, he had been sleeping in a tree as always. He looked down and sa the girl sitting by the fire. He didn't nother getting up he as going to ait for everyone else. He watched the girl as she did nothing but sit there. She looked up at where Inuyasha was and he shut his eyes so it looked like he was asleep. After a few moments he craked his eyes open to make sure she was not still looking at him, When he saw she asnt he opened his eyes. Sango then woke up and yawned. She got up and walked over to Kagome, she sat down next to her.

" good morning Kagome," Sango said in a sleepy voice.

" good morning Sango," she answered. She poked at the fire that was dieing down.

" did you sleep well?" Sango asked her cheerfully.

" yes very well," Inuyasha listed in to them talking again. He thought to himself, _' Kagome is her name, wait she couldn't be.." _

" Inuyasha you lazy bum wake up!" Sango yelled up at him, " you too Miroku! I swear unless you ake them up they'll lay around all day," Sango and Kagome both giggled. Miroku got up all sleepy eyed and Inuyasha jumped don from his tree and sat on the other side of the fire. Miroku sat next to him and they started talking. Kagome only listened in.

" So your names Kagome huh? I don't know why but that sound like a name I've heard before, but its more than likely just me." Miroku said trying to get he to talk some. " So Kagome, where did you come from anyways?" She looked down for a moment and answered.

" Have you ever heard of Takako village?" She aksed looking at them all.

" yeah wasn't that the big trade market place?" Sango said.

" correct, well I used to live there a few years ago, with my mom, dad and my elder sister. Everything was fine back then, there was pleanty to eat, lots of kids, everyone was very happy there. We had many travalers so there was always new people comming in and out of town. Me and my sister never got alonge very well so I pretty much stayed clear of her. But Even though everyone was so kind in the village, I was really an outcast. I slept all day and was up all night, I liked archery and hunting and did things on my own. The villagers always told me I should learn to cook and clean and do house wife stuff but I didnt like any of that. But there was a boy, one boy in the village he didn't have many friends in the village eaither. If anything bad happened in the village, it as blamed on him. His mother was very kind to me, she knew we both didnt fit in right. He was half demon I think but its heard to remeber. So he stayed up with me at night so I had someone to talk to and hung out with. Well one night I was out hunting and I came home and..." She stoped for a moment. Miroku spoke up.

" Did you come home on the night here your village was set on fire..?" he asked timidly.

" Well yes, Im sorry this may be scarce but i don't really rember much i'll tell you why in a moment, but anyway. Yes I came home and the village as on fire, I could hear people scremaing and I saw our hut. I ran into the fire and into my burning home. I could already see that my parents were alreay dead and crushed under a log that fell from the roof. My sister was in the corner scared as I was. Even though she hated me, I grabed her hand and pulled her out of the house. But I had breathed in so much smoke that I could hardly carry meslef and her. But then that boy..." Kagomes eys got misty and she looked into knowhere. " He, picked me and my sister up snf ran us out of the fire. There was a small group of villagers that happened to escape and were standing watching there village burn down with nothing they could do. I was getting very dizzy from the smoke in my system. But I remeber him settinh us down and the villages ran over to help me an my sister. One villager stood and and looked at my, ' Im sorry Kagome butyour sisters dead..' he told me. I was to disoreanted to be upset. But they started kicking the boy and hitting him and yelleing at him it was his fault the village burnt down, that his demon family came and did it. But I knew that wasn;t true at all. He lost his mother in the fire i know that. But then I passed out and when I woke up I couldn't remeber much of anything only what happened. I found that the villagers had barried my sisters body and my parents. The village as being repaired but I had no resone to stay there. i looked all over for that boy the villagers had run him off. I've been on my own for 2 years now, thats hy im so beat up,i've been looking for that boy, but I can't even remeber what he looks like so I couldn't fin him if I wanted too..."

Everyone was very hushed after this they had no idea but who was this boy she as so desprate to find...?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

plz reveiw thanks


End file.
